1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk which is irradiated with a laser beam to thereby record information, an optical disk recording apparatus which irradiates the optical disk with the laser beam and records information, and a control method and control program of the recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
As portable recording mediums for recording a large volume of data, recordable optical disks such as a compact disc-recordable (CD-R) and CD-rewritable (CD-RW) are used, and these optical disks comply with provisions of Orange Book as written standards of the recordable optical disk.
Additionally, for disk drive apparatuses of recording information in an optical disk, such as a CD-R drive, there is much demand for increasing of a recording speed. However, the use of the optical disk in accordance with the current standard is a factor for hindering the speed from increasing, and the change of the standard of the optical disk is sometimes required in order to realize the increasing of the recording speed.
However, when the standards of the optical disk such as CD-R are changed as described above, and the information is recorded in the CD-R manufactured in accordance with a new standard by the CD-R drive designed in accordance with an old standard, an appropriate recording of information cannot be performed with high possibility because of alteration in information write strategy due to the change of the standards. Therefore, when the CD-R conforming to new standards is irradiated with a laser beam and the recording is performed by the CD-R drive conforming to the old standards, the recording may appear successful to a user of the drive, but in actual the appropriate recording may not be performed due to discrepancy between the old and new standards. Such a CD-R possibly creates a trouble and fails to reproduce the recorded information, even though the recording has been performed without trouble problem.